


Terms of Address

by Kat_d86



Series: Snippets & Scenes [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angels, F/M, Penthouse, Possessive Lucifer, Powerful Lucifer Morningster, Rude - Freeform, balcony, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_d86/pseuds/Kat_d86
Summary: What happens if some of Lucifer's brothers ask for his assistant but are less than polite about Chloe's presence?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Snippets & Scenes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627000
Comments: 1
Kudos: 131





	Terms of Address

“The whole of Creation hangs in the balance and you won’t help because we interrupted you with one of your pets?” Lucifer lunged. One moment he was standing next to Chloe at the balcony rail and the next he was pinning Gabriel to the wall by his throat.

“You will not speak of her that way” he growled as his eyes glowed red. The other angels belatedly reached for their swords. Lucifer turned his head at the movement and shrugged his shoulders. His wings unfurled and the pair of sepharim froze as they found razor sharp feathers pointed at their throats. The three interlopers dared not move and everyone held their breath as they waited to see what the Devil would do next.

“Lucifer” Chloe spoke quietly and he looked over his shoulder to where she stood. Her gun was in her hand, instinct making her draw it the moment he had moved, but it pointed to the floor as she was unsure who to aim it at. Her eyes flicked to the two angels who flanked them with hands on their own weapons that she knew could hurt him whether she was around or not. He gun would barely even slow them down. Lucifer met her gaze and she saw the red fade from his eyes as he got a hold of his anger. She flicked her eyes either side again for emphasis before giving a tiny shake of her head. She noticed a twitch at the corner of his eye but he didn’t say anything before slowly turning his attention back to his brother.

“I’ll consider your proposal” He said with a cold sneer and he released him. Gabriel slumped against the wall and rubbed his throat as Lucifer stepped back. He made sure to put himself between his brothers and Chloe and kept his wings extended towards the lesser two. “Now, get out” his tone gave no room for argument. Gabriel collected the others with a glance and the three spread their wings and left with a collective gust of displaced air. Only once they were completely gone did Lucifer fold away his own wings and turn to face Chloe. He raised his hand to cup the side of her face and smiled.

“Now, where were we?”


End file.
